Never let me go Regina
by cathcathou.roquet
Summary: A Neverland Emma et Regina étaient devenues amies... aujourd'hui nous somme le 24 décembre, jour du réveillons de Noel et une certaine blonde partage le lit d'une magnifique brune qui s'avère être la mairesse de Storybrooke. Emma rêve des bras de Regina jours et nuits tendit que Regina ne veut aimer Emma que la nuit... Rien de tel que la magie de Noel pour tout changer !
1. Nos débuts

_Never let me go… Regina_

_Chapitre 1 : Nos débuts_

**_Bonjour à tous, voici ma première fic Swan Queen, soyez indulgents, mais justes ! ;-) Rien ne m'appartient (sauf Regina, elle je la garde :p), bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

_Le premier rayon du soleil de ce jour si particulier du mois de décembre, traversa la chambre de la non combien très célèbre, mairesse de Storybrooke, Regina Mills. Celui, ci alla directement caresser la joue de la belle brune toujours confortablement endormie dans ses draps hors de prix. Depuis qu'elle était revenue de Neverland, il était rare qu'elle passe une bonne nuit dans cette pièce, en effet son anxiété depuis qu'Henry avait été enlevé par Pan la poussait chaque nuit à aller voir, aux alentours de deux ou trois heures du matin, si le petit brun était toujours bien endormi dans son lit. Ce petit rituel nocturne n'avait pas eu lieu ce soir, ni le soir précédent, ni même à bien y réfléchir, tous les autres soirs… Depuis qu'une certaine blonde calmait chaque envie de Regina de se lever pour veiller sur son fils et dieu sait qu'elle savait s'y prendre, pour faire oublier à une ancienne reine qu'elle était en réalité la fille de ses pires ennemis et de surcroit la mère de son fils. Emma Swan partageait le lit de la brune depuis environ deux semaines, c'était arrivé d'un coup, ni l'une ni l'autre ne l'avait prévu. À Neverland, une espèce d'amitié était née de leur désespoir de retrouver Henry vivant et en un seul morceau et par la suite aidées de leur magies qui s'emblaient s'aimer plus qu'elles-mêmes, elle avait franchi le cap un soir de pleine lune où David, Snow et Crochet étaient partis chercher de quoi faire du feu et préparer un repas convenable pour leur princesse et accessoirement pour leur pire ennemie et leur guide._

_***Flash-back:****_

* * *

_ Regina avait évidemment pensé à faire insonorisé les tentes, elle pensait plus au fait que leur tente (celle qu'elle partageait avec Emma) étant située juste à côté de celle des Charmings, elles auraient sans doute droit à leur ébats plutôt qu'au fait de devoir utilisé cet atout magique avec Emma directement. Il était tard ce soir-là, les deux jeunes femmes avaient étés fortement sollicitées magiquement durant la journée et n'avait qu'une idée, dormir. A peine furent-elles entrées dans leur tente que la blonde s'étala de tout son long sur leur matelas._

_-Miss swan j'ai autant envie de dormir que vous ! S'exclama Regina qui ne put retenir un petit rire face à l'expression totalement exténuée de la blonde._

_-Hummm si tu veux ma place faudra me passer sur le corps c'est clair ?! Et je te préviens j'ai fait du Rugby dans une de mes familles d'accueil donc autant te dire que je suis balaize ! Emma s'était mise sur les coudes pour être mieux comprise par la brune, mais lorsqu'elle sentit le poids de la brune s'écrouler sur elle, elle fut comme paralysée et n'eut comme réflexe que de se ré écrouler au sol, ce qui provoqua le rire de la brune. _

_-Victoire par KO il me semble ! Aller pousse toi ! Si non je te dors dessus et tu ne s'auras pas me faire bouger parce que je prendrais soin de mettre un sors pour t'empêcher de me déplacer ! Regina explosa de rire quand son regard croisa celui d'Emma toujours aussi fatiguée et maintenant agacée._

_-C'est pas de la lutte majesté, et la prochaine fois si tu pouvais être un peu plus douce, se serait pas du luxe ! Et non je ne te laisserais pas dormir sur moi, mais tu n'auras pas ma place non plus, je suis trop bien là ! _

_-Oh désolée, je ne te savais pas si fragile Princesse ! Même pas un tout petit peu ? Je suis exténuée Emma… Regina avait pris son aire de petite fille, celui auquel elle savait qu'Emma ne pouvait pas résister parce qu'Henry fessait exactement la même chose lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose de la part de sa mère blonde. Mais c'était vrai, qu'elle était plus que fatiguée et qu'elle ne demandait qu'à s'allonger un peu. A ses mots, Emma s'écarta un peu pour lui laisser une petite place._

_-Voilà, les yeux « chat botté » version Henry Mills payent toujours et tu sais très bien les utilisés toi aussi ! Maintenant dors et laisse-moi profiter du silence ! Emma avait passé sa main de part et d'autre du bassin de la brune et avait posé sa tête près de son cou, cela faisait quelques nuits qu'elles s'endormaient toujours comme ça, elles aimaient avoir le contact de leur corps pour rejoindre Morphée, Regina faisait beaucoup moins de cauchemar grâce à cela et Emma dormait mieux._

_-Bonne nuit Emma. Regina avait murmuré ca à l'oreille de la blonde et en retour elle avait reçu un baiser dans les cheveux et une légère pression de la part de la blonde sur son bassin. _

_-Bonne nuit…. Emma serra encore la taille de Regina contre son ventre, cette nuit elle ne voulait vraiment pas la lâcher, elle avait jusqu'à l'idée qu'elle fasse partie d'elle juste pour cette nuit. Dans un juste tendre elle lui caressa les cheveux, Regina rapprochant dangereusement sa tête de celle de la blonde, celle-ci fit disparaitre toute distance entre elles, toujours aussi tendrement. Emma passa sa main sur la joue de la brune en prenant possession de ses lèvres incroyablement gouteuses, au bout de quelques secondes, Regina répondit avidement au baiser de la blonde, posant ses mains sur les hanches de sa sauveuse. Emma réclama l'accès à sa langue, sa partenaire lui autorisa automatiquement en ouvrant doucement ses lèvres et en prenant à son tour possession de la langue de sa belle. A bout de souffle et très à contre cœur Emma rompit le baiser et se recolla contre Regina, celle-ci toujours troublée par le baiser qu'elles venaient de partager._

_ Au bout de quelques minutes réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer entre elles, Regina fit basculer Emma contre le matelas et se place au-dessus d'elle, assise sur son bassin. La belle blonde surprise de l'assaut de la brune se laissa faire, la mairesse commença à caresser le corps sous ses doigts de plus en plus intimement, provoquant des gémissements de la part d'Emma. Sentant que la situation plaisait à sa blonde, Regina continua sa douce torture jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent l'orgasme en même temps. Epuisées, elles s'endormirent totalement nues dans les bras l'une de l'autre, le tête de Regina sur la poitrine d'Emma, la sauveuse avait passer ses bras autour de la taille de sa reine et jusqu'à une certaine heure du matin, leur position demeura celle-ci. _

_-Huuuuuuuuum quelle heure est-il ? Emma venait de se réveiller dans la tente, des pleurs avait attiré son attention et l'avait réveillée._

_-Je… pardon… voulais… pas… réveiller…. Regina était recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un coin de la tente, elle sanglotait depuis quelques minutes déjà et ce spectacle déchirait le cœur d'Emma._

_-Hey, qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas Honey ? Emma s'était approchée d'elle et l'avait enveloppée tendrement de ses bras protecteurs._

_-Tout Emma… tu te rends compte de ce qu'on a fait ?! Tu es sensée être ma pire ennemie et je couche avec toi ! Je ne peux pas croire que je sois tombée si bas… tu es mon amie... je te demande pardon j'aurais jamais dû faire ça avec toi ! Rendors toi… ça va aller. Regina pleurait chaudement, mais elle était maintenant rejointe par Emma, celle-ci qui avait tellement apprécié leur moment intime, elle ne pouvait pas croire que pour la brune se n'ait été qu'un simple moment d'égarement et pourtant c'était ce que c'était, un simple moment d'égarement. _

_-Regina…. _

_-Non Emma… Rendors-toi maintenant…_

_Emma l'avait lâchée totalement déboussolée par les paroles de la brune, mais comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Après ce qu'elles venaient de partager ? Ce que Regina venait de lui faire vivre était remplis d'amour et de tendresse et ça Emma en avait la certitude, mais alors pourquoi un rejet si soudain de la part de son amie… elle ne tarderait pas à le savoir… fois d'Emma Swan._

* * *

**_Voilou ! Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, je me rend compte qu'il est vraiment super court :/ Je vais essayer d'écrire plus dans les prochains chapitres ! Une petite review fait toujours plaisir et encourage pour la suite ;-) Gros bisous ! _**


	2. Console-la

**_Never let mo go…Regina_**

**_Chapitre 2 : console-la_**

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J 'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews sa fait vraiment super plaisir ! Sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 2 ! J'ai modifié quelque chose dans le chapitre 1, en fait celui-ci devient un flash-back de se qu'il s'est passé à Neverland et ce chapitre 2 en est la suite. Cette petite précision faite, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

_Le matin approchait à grand pas, Emma n'avait pas réellement su se rendormir, elle avait pleuré une grande partie de la nuit, camouflant ses sanglots dans son oreiller. Regina de son côté avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, elle aussi avait énormément pleuré, elle redoutait que sa relation amicale avec Emma ne soit mise en péril à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. L'ancienne reine se redressa doucement et remarqua la position d'Emma, totalement recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle l'avait entendu pleurer longtemps pendant la nuit et c'était faite violence pour ne pas tenter de geste tendre envers elle. Elle entendit du bruit dehors, signe que le couple le plus nian nian de toute l'histoire de la forêt enchantée était réveillé. Regina n'avait pas le cœur ni à sortir, ni à rester à côté de son amie, elle prit donc la décision de partir se promener pour se changer les idées loin du camp. Emma la senti bouger, prête à sortir, c'est alors qu'elle tenta quelque chose._

_« Hey… ça va ? » aucune réponse ne sorti de la bouche de la brune, celle-ci s'étant totalement figée en remarquant qu'Emma ne dormait plus. _

_« Tu vas où ? » Questionna doucement Emma._

_« Je… vais prendre l'air et me vider l'esprit… » Regina l'avait à peine murmuré, juste pour qu'Emma l'entende et sortit de la tente, laissant une Emma totalement perplexe derrière-elle. _

_Elle marcha pendant une dizaine de minute et tomba sur une sorte de petit lac au milieu du bois, celui-ci était muni d'un petit ponton et d'une barque plutôt pourrie par l'humidité. La mairesse pris place gracieusement sur celui-ci, enleva ses chaussures et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau. Emma de son côté était plus que décidée à avoir une bonne conversation avec la brune pour connaître les raisons exacte de son rejet après avoir passé un si bon moment hier soir, elle sortit de sa tente et tomba nez à nez à nez avec sa mère._

_« Bonjour Emma, tu as bien dormit ? » au regard noir qu'elle se prit de sa fille, elle sut immédiatement que ça n'avait pas été le cas, mais retenta tout de même une approche._

_« Ma chérie est-ce-que tout va bien avec Regina ? Je l'ai vue partir vers la forêt… vous vous êtes disputées ? » Emma baisa la tête, un peu gênée de partager sa vie intime avec sa mère, mais en même temps Mary-Margareth était sa meilleure amie avant d'être sa mère et elles avaient le même âge alors, pourquoi pas après tout. _

_« Snow… maman… c'est compliqué entre Regina et moi… hier disons qu'on a dérapé et Regina la regretté pendant la nuit… Il faut que je lui parle, tu sais où elle est partie ? »_

_« Attends, tu veux dire que toi et Regina vous… NON ?! EMMA ! » Snow semblait sous le choc de la nouvelle, sa fille avait belle et bien coucher avec leur pire ennemie… d'accord, elle avait bien vu qu'elles s'étaient rapprochées, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle aurait franchis le cap. _

_« Ecoute, hier on étaient fatiguées, on s'est couchées comme d'habitude sauf qu'on s'est embrassées je sais pas trop pourquoi et après, ça a dérapé… » Emma avait les joues roses à force de confidences devant sa mère, mais Snow se radoucit doucement._

_« On en reparlera, là tu dois discuter de tout ça avec elle, je l'ai vue partir derrière le petit bois, elle est surement au lac…. » Emma n'en revenait pas de ce que sa mère venait de dire, elle l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue et couru à la recherche de sa belle. Arrivée devant le ponton du lac, elle aperçut une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux bruns qui dormait paisiblement au soleil, Emma alla s'installer à ses côtés en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Ce n'est qu'une bonne heure plus tard que Regina ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua le corps d'Emma assis à côté d'elle._

_« Emma… »_

_« Qu'est-ce-qui ce passe… j'ai l'impression que tu m'évite, voir que tu me rejette, parce qu'on à passer une super nuit ensemble… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » _

_« Emma c'est loin d'être aussi simple… »_

_« Alors explique-moi ! Merde à la fin, je vois pas ce qu'on a fait de mal, tu en avais envie et moi aussi ! » Emma était en colère contre Regina parce qu'elle voulait des réponses à ses questions, elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle la rejetait, pourquoi elle était froide avec elle alors que c'était elle qui avait initié l'acte…_

_« Je… excuse-moi Emma…. Je tiens beaucoup à notre amitié et je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher à cause de ça… »_

_« Tu parles ! Oublie moi ok... je vais dormir dans ma tente cette nuit et vient pas pleurer si tu fais des cauchemars parce que tu l'auras cherché ! » Emma s'était levée et était prête à repartir lorsqu'elle entendit un énorme bruit d'eau derrière elle, elle se retourna et chercha Regina du regard, la brune n'était plus là, elle jeta un coup d'œil au lac et elle la vit en train de couler littéralement dans celui-ci. Emma jura brouillement avant d'enlever une partie de ses fringues et de plonger pour sauver sa belle. Elle naga jusqu'à elle et quand elle l'eu elle sentit Regina se débattre légèrement puis elle la vit inspiré une grande quantité d'eau, Emma paniqua et saisi la brune par la taille, bien décidée à lui sauver la vie coute que coute. Elle la ramena péniblement sur le ponton, elle constata qu'elle ne respirait plus, elle pensa instantanément à Henry. La shérif se positionna près du corps de la brune et commença le bouche à bouche espérant que la brune respire._

_« Putain Gina revient ! Pense à Henry ! Respire bordel ! » La blonde paniquait de plus en plus, lorsque soudain la brune recracha l'eau qui était entrée dans ses poumons._

_« Mais ça va pas non ?! Je savais que tu avais un problème avec les rejets et les refus, mais franchement la partie suicidaire du truc je l'ignorais ! » Emma était à bout de souffle, elle avait mis toute son énergie dans le bouche à bouche fait à son amie. _

_« Je fais ce qui me plait, je t'ai pas demandé de me sauver, aller pars tu étais si bien partie déjà… » Emma se rendit compte que Regina n'allait pas bien du tout et elle savait que si elle partait Regina risquait de recommencer._

_« Je ne partirais que quand je serais sur que tu ne recommenceras pas ! Putain mais pense à Henry ! Je me vois pas lui dire que sa mère est morte parce que j'ai pas été foutue de rester près d'elle ! »_

_« Fiche moi la paix et puis Henry il s'en fout complètement que je sois morte ou vivante, du moment que sa maman cool est en vie c'est tout ce qui lui importe… Pars s'il te plaît ! »_

_« Pour te laisser gâcher ta vie et celle de NOTRE fils ?! Certainement pas ! Tu vas revenir avec moi c'est clair ?!, Putain Regina qu'est-ce-que tu as à la fin ?! » Emma regarda Regina, celle si était en train de pleurer silencieusement._

_« Emma laisse-moi ! » Et elle éclata en sanglot, Emma se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait poussé trop loin la brune et elle sent voulait terriblement._

_« shuuuuut, je suis là, je te demande pardon c'est ma faute, j'aurais pas dû te forcer à parler… Shuuuut ça va aller ma belle ! » Emma était à genou, Regina dans ses bras et ses doigts caressaient les cheveux mouillés de la brune. _

_« Em... Emma ne me laisse pas s'il-te-plait… » Regina avait dit cela en se blottissant contre la blonde enfouillant son visage dans son cou._

_Emma sans voulait énormément d'avoir brusqué la brune, pourtant elle savait à quel point elle n'aimait pas être forcée à se confié sur sa vie. Regina se calma dans les bras de la blonde, apaisée par les caresses et les mots doux et elle repartir toutes les deux vers le camp dans le silence le plus totale. _

_***Fin du Flash-Back….***_

* * *

_Voici Voilou, perso je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... Je me réjouis de vous écrire mon chapitre 3 qui serra sans doute mieux que celui-ci ;-) Pour la partie de Snow dans ce chapitre, je me suis dite que pour une fois j'allais être gentille avec et qu'Emma le serrait pas conséquent aussi :p A la prochaine pour le chapitre 3 ;-) Petites reviews au passage :D_


End file.
